


Aidan Turner Portrait

by Sillie82



Category: Being Human (UK), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillie82/pseuds/Sillie82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong></strong>It’s finally done! o/ Took me about 8-10 hours to finish. Love his pretty face but afdgh curls’n’stubble. So hard to draw. XD </p><p> </p><p>Aidan Turner (Being Human, the Hobbit)</p><p> </p><p>Medium: Pencil</p>
    </blockquote>





	Aidan Turner Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> ****It’s finally done! o/ Took me about 8-10 hours to finish. Love his pretty face but afdgh curls’n’stubble. So hard to draw. XD
> 
>  
> 
> Aidan Turner (Being Human, the Hobbit)
> 
>  
> 
> Medium: Pencil


End file.
